Dragonball Z: Dimension Split
by Masamune The Forgotten
Summary: **Chapter 1: The Kidnap Complete!** **Summary Inside** **Edited by my good friend IMatictac** **Rated R for Violence and Language** **Please Read and Review** ;)
1. Prologue: The Hiring

Summary:

Vegita, the prince of all saiya jins, has unbelievably been kindapped! Goku, being a man which believes in honesty and justice, decided to rescue him. Trunks, son of Vegita, sees it as his job to come to his fathers rescue. Because of Trunks, Goten volunteers to help as well. Together, they venture to find the abducted Vegita. But as soon as all four are finally together, and all seems like everything will come to an end, they are sucked into another dimension! The worst part is, back home, someone or something has threatened to completely destroy the entire world. It's a race against time!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Dragonball Z, or any characters from Dragonball Z. They are all owned to Akira Toriyama. All characters that I own will be announced after they're introduced. BTW, the plot is mine! Thanks for reading! (~_^) — look, its my unique elf face!

Status:

Complete

* * *

  


Prologue

The Hiring

  


The room was shrouded in complete darkness. Even the keenest eyes could see nothing but black. The small room was completely shut out from the rest of the world. There were no windows, and only one ten-inch thick steel door. On the ceiling, the whirring sound of a fan could be heard, but the light bulb was not intact. A chair from inside the room squeaked as someone leaned back against it.

"I've hired you three to kidnap someone I have been searching for, someone I have looked forward to seeing again for the longest time," began the rough deep voice of a male, "This man, or should I say alien, lives in the famous Capsule Corporation house, owned by the famous Dr. Briefs. He is married to Dr. Briefs' daughter, the turquoise haired genius, Bulma. Now, I'm sure that he wont be any problem for the three of you, but I would rather you do this as cleanly as possible."

"We live to serve," said a sweet soft voice.

"Of course you do, its only because I'm paying you 500,000 zils, each," said the gruff voice from the chair. "I want him here by tomorrow night, alive."

"Your wish is our command," said a second melodic voice.

"Enough with the bullshit! Don't act nice just because I'm paying you. I know you three are the most wanted assassins in the universe. I didn't hire you for nothing. This man is not to be taken lightly," he paused to clear his throat, "I'm sure that he could kill any one of you without hesitation if it was a one on one confrontation. But that is why I decided to hire all three of you."

"What a good idea," said a third smooth gentle voice.

"I said cut the crap! Now all of you, get the hell out and do your job!"

"May I ask a question, sir?" asked the second voice.

"What is it?" he snapped.

"Why is it so dark in here?"

"The light... Is a powerful thing... Sometimes... Too powerful... Who the hell gives a damn anyways! Go and finish the job! By the way, the man your looking for is named Vegita!" he looked at the three hired assassins before him with red glowing eyes, "Now scram!" He went into a frenzy of curses and shouts for another five minutes, only then did he figure out that he had been yelling at no one but himself ever since he told them to scram. He smiled wickedly in the black room. His smile quickly turned to a giggle, then into a mad laugh. The laugh echoed through the room like the booming of an airplane jetting across the sky. He had waiting so long... Finally, his plan could begin.

* * *

  


Next Time on Dragonball Z: Split Dimension:

Vegita, while training his son, Trunks, to become a better fighter, is confronted by three hired assassins! Vegita decides that he will not go down without a fight, but who will be the victor?


	2. Chapter 1: The Kidnap

Status:

Complete

* * *

  


One

The Kidnap

Bulma munched on her sandwich as she watched her son, Trunks, bounce around at an unbelievable speed. Trunks, a green blur to the untrained eye, was trying desperately to hit his father with either kick or punch but his efforts had gained him nothing for the past two hours. Bulma had decided earlier to wear cool clothing, meaning a blue skirt with a white tank top. Unfortunately for her, the day had turned out to be a cold one. She shivered as she took a sip of her juice, then another bite out of her sandwich. She could still remember the old days when Son Goku had done incredible feats of strength and martial arts for a boy of twelve years old.

Vegita watched at his son's vain efforts. Vegita dodged every punch, every kick. Trunks was still a young boy, and was wasting too much movements in his attacks. Although Vegita never showed how he felt about anyone but himself, he knew that Trunks would grow up to be a strong fighter. Vegita ducked, evading the right punch aimed at his face. In that split second, Vegita made up his mind and grabbed his son's arm, pulling the purple haired boy over his shoulder. The momentum, combined with Vegita's strength sent Trunks crashing into the ground, obliterating the ground beneath him.

"Dad..." Trunks whined as he stood up and brushed his green uniform, "You said you weren't going to fight back!" Trunks, with only a small scratch on his cheek to show for the ten meter gash deep into the soil, came back rubbing his injured cheek. 

"Your fighting skills are pathetic, I was beginning to get bored," said Vegita. "We better get out of here. Your mom's going to be mad once she finds out I did this, and that's one battle I can never win," Trunks laughed when he realized that his mom had already stood up to protest.

"Vegita! Where do you think your going!?" she yelled as Trunks and Vegita began to float higher and higher into the sky. "You get back here and fix this!" Vegita quickly waved good bye and took off towards the Northeast. Trunks laughed and smiled, waving good bye. Just like his father before him, he sped off as well. Bulma sighed as she watched them go, a gust of wind causing her to quiver. She loved that man to death, and she knew that he loved both her and Trunks, but she wished that he could show his affection with ease as well. She mentally said good bye, then got back to her sandwich.

* * *

Vegita softly landed on the ground, checking his immediate surroundings. Vegita had decided to go far away from the city, just in case Trunks lost his temper. A desolate field of grass surrounded him. A faint view of mountains far from his location could be seen to the west. The sky high above them shined with a peaceful hue of blue, with white puffy splotches scattered across the sky. Vegita turned around as he felt Trunks' presence nearing. Sure enough, as soon as he turned around, Trunks landed as smoothly as Vegita had.

"What took so damn long?" asked Vegita in his brusque voice.

"Dad, its too hard to keep up with you. Your too fast," began Trunks.

"Shut your mouth! There's no reason for excuses!" snapped Vegita, "You're a saiya jin! You will become a great fighter! And there are absolutely no damn excuses!" Trunks' gaze immediately went to the ground, his face flushing red in shame. The words repeated themselves over and over in his head. _I have to better! I have to get stronger!_ "Now lets begin again!" Trunks nodded, and crouched low, trying to get into the best position.

Trunks rushed forward, swinging with a right hook aimed at his father's face. The prince blocked the attack with his left forearm, then side stepped, avoiding the follow-up punch with Trunks' left. To Vegita, it was all too predictable. This is what he was trying to change. Trunks' needed more training. And he was going to make sure that Trunks would surpass all of them.

The fight continued this way for a few minutes, each time Vegita shirking each attack.

"That's enough," said Vegita, extending his hand out to stop the next barrage of attacks. Trunks stopped himself in mid air, deciding that it would be fun to float there as an added effect. "Stop joking around! We made absolutely no progress whatsoever today! You're still as slow as before, and your wasting too much movement. Your attacks should be faster by now!" Trunks slumped his shoulder, his eyes dropping to the ground beneath him.

"All right, lets head back ho..." Vegita stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes darting back and forth. Deep within him, something twitched. His self taught technique to sense ones chi, or inner strength, ringed inside him. Usually, he didn't care, but instead of only one, there were three, each one emanating an enormous amount of chi. But chi didn't only reveal how strong someone is, it also unveiled if they meant good, or harm.

In seconds, they had stopped. The trio was high in the air, obviously looking down at them. _They either can't sense chi's, or they're really stupid_, thought Vegita. From where they stood, Vegita and Trunks couldn't see them, but they could definitely feel them. _Its that, or they're extremely confident,_ he thought as he used his own chi to envelope his entire body. This use of his chi is what allowed him to fly. So as soon as his chi was surrounded his entire body, he slowly lifted off the ground. The worse thing about flying is that by doing this, if the three people high in the sky _could_ sense chi signatures, then they would know he was coming. But he needed to know who they were.

Vegita released his chi from his body, surrounding himself with a blue visible aura continuously flowing with a distinctive swishing sound. Releasing more chi allowed him to fly faster, and become stronger. With a strong force of wind, he took off, flying into the sky at maximum speed. For a few seconds, his image completely disappeared. In three seconds, he had flown up 3,000 feet. Six more seconds, and he had arrived.

Before him, three beautiful women smiled at him. The first one had long flowing red hair, which danced wildly in the high winds of the sky. Her eyes and lips mirrored her lavish hair, while her dress was pine wood green. The second one smiled devilishly with her pulled back blonde hair, and extremely revealing black skin tight outfit. The third and final woman had straight black hair, along with a blue full body outfit.

"He matches the description," said the blonde.

"Looks like we found him," replied the red head.

"This sure is going to be fun," added the brunette.

"Can I help you?" asked Vegita, as he willed his blue aura to disappear.

"Of course you can handsome! Just come with us, we'll show you how to have a good time," said the brunette along with a wicked laugh.

"Get the hell out of here! I'm not interesting!" barked Vegita as he turned around and sped off. But as soon as he was picking up speed, the brunette had appeared in front of him. 

"We cant let you leave yet. You must come with us."

"Get the hell out of my way! You don't want to mess with me!"

"Oh, but I do!" exclaimed the brunette. As quick as lightning, she attacked. Vegita attempted to dodge, but he knew that he had failed. The punch connected with his face, sending him spinning a few feet back. He regained his balance, and stared at his new opponent. 

"I don't know what the hell you want with me, but if it's a fight, then I'll gladly give it to you!" 

"For the record, he challenged us..." In a split second, the brunette was gone. But that split second gave Vegita enough time to expand his chi, causing blue a blue aura to explode from his body in waves. The prince focused his vision and expanded his mind, allowing his senses to heighten to an extreme level. He sensed the female's chi from his back, then from below, and finally before him. _A head on attack? Just what I wouldn't expect!_ He saw her coming, and he knew exactly how to defend.

The brunette had decided to trick him, moving with blinding speed behind him, then below him, and finally, a head on attack. He would never know what hit him! At least, that's what she hoped would happen. She had never expected this man to be powerful. Strong, but not powerful. It was in her error to underestimate him. She came flying with a chop, aimed directly at his neck to knock him out. But Vegita had been waiting, and had seen through the attack a long time ago. He crossed his arms in the formation of an X, blocking the cross chop. In a fluent motion, he flipped backwards, the tip of his feet crashing into the females chin. The force pushed her back in agony, causing her to bite her lip and draw blood.

Once she had regained her balance, she grinned, then wiped the blood of her lip with the back of her hand.

The red head used her chi to push her slowly forward, thinking it wise to attack Vegita from behind, just in case things got too messy. But the blonde stopped her with a swipe of her arm. The red head sighed, then drifted back into position.

Another wicked laugh erupted from the brunette's lips. "Absolutely wonderful. I don't know how you saw through my perfect attack, but in the end, you'll be my play toy!" 

"Shut up, woman! You obviously have no clue who the hell your talking to!"

"Of course not! All I know is that I want you to be my toy!" 

"Shut up you sadistic woman!" Vegita, flushing with anger as well as embarrassment, bolted forward, his blue energy flowing as if it were alive. They each met with a crash, the shockwave resounding for miles. Blow after blow rang louder and louder, but it seemed that neither of them was gaining any advantage. The black haired female attempted a kick to the gut, but was wiped away with a snap of Vegita's hand. Finally, they broke apart, both dripping in sweat.

* * *

Trunks had been watching everything. From the moment his father had flown straight up into the sky, up to the point where the loud resounding thunder erupted from the crazed woman and his father. He was very eager to go up there and help out, but he understood his fathers pride well, and Trunks knew that if he flew up there, he would only get scolded, and humiliate his dad.

Instead, he sighed, and continued watching.

* * *

Vegita narrowed his eyes into tiny slits, he too had underestimated his opponent. He knew he could defeat her, but he never thought he would have to turn into a Super Saiya Jin. Vegita sensed that the two other women behind him were getting agitated, most likely getting worried that their friend here was way over her head. They had all underestimated him. The worse thing was, they didn't know he could get even stronger.

"By the way, my name is Raven, just in case you wanted to know," she grinned.

"No, I didn't want to know. The only thing I want to know is why the hell your attacking me!"

Raven giggled, "Of course you'd like to know! Too bad we cant tell you!" She came in swiftly with a punch, which was easily dismissed by her adversary. But the punch wasn't meant to hit. The parry from the prince had allowed her to wrap his hand in string, which was completely invisible. Vegita never even noticed. 

The next thing he knew, he felt himself being hit by someone or something. He quickly turned around, wondering who had struck him, but he found no one. After a few moments, he realized he had hit himself.

"What the fu—" But before he could finish, his fist once again pummeled at his face. Vegita could only think of one person, Raven. He looked directly into her dark eyes, and she stared right back.

"See, I knew you would be my play toy," she giggled to herself. She loved this part. Although this certain skill was not only used in combat, but in a bedroom as well. "I hope I get you all alone someday, we'll have so much fun!"

"Shut the fuck up! I grow tired of this!" Vegita yelled, "I am a prince. And the likes of you will never defeat me!" Vegita's anger had gotten the best of him. Usually, his anger would blind him, throwing him into a mad rage. And usually, it never worked. But this time, it had proven useful. The prince roared in rage, his booming voice growing louder and louder with every passing second. His blue chi responded equally, sending its pattern of waves faster and faster. Finally, his stored energy erupted, resulting in blast of yellow energy.

Vegita had transformed into a new being. His pupils had altered from black, to a turquoise green. His permanently flared hair had turned a golden yellow. And his blue chi surrounding his body mirrored his hair.

The brunette stood motionless, her eyes, as well as that of the other women, were transfixed in wonder. They were never told of this in the briefing, and they had no idea what exactly it had done to him. They assumed it was a sort of power up. 

"Now its time to get serious," before he even finished speaking, he had disappeared from sight. Raven quickly searched for him, catching quick glimpses of him here and there. But it wasn't enough to figure out where he was. She hated feeling so helpless. Usually, in a fight, she was always the one with the upper hand. Playing with her opponent, slowly beating him to death. This was completely opposite. She knew she had no way of parrying the incoming attack, and she knew it was going to hurt.

His attack had come from behind, hitting Raven straight in the back with the full force of his elbow. The carried momentum sent her flying forward, but Vegita had already flown around her, ready to deliver a downward hammer punch as soon as she arrived.

With a crack, he struck her directly in the face. He could feel her bones break beneath his hands, but it didn't matter to him. The swift blow propelled her down to the ground, causing a massive explosion of dust and dirt as she hit the ground. The impact had happened only a few yards away from Trunks. The purple haired boy stood his ground, showing that neither the impact, nor the explosion, had affected him in any way. He was sure that all three opponents knew he was already there.

Raven got up a mess. Her nose was disfigured, and her right shoulder, which she had landed on, was dislocated, as well as a bloody sight. Cuts, and the beginning of bruises, covered her entire body. She spit some blood on the ground, then diverted her attention on Trunks. Raven brought her hands to her nose, then twisted it with a crunch.

"Well well, look who we have here," she said as she headed towards him, meanwhile, she grabbed her right arm, and pulled it into place. Not once did she wince. 

Vegita looked down at Raven and yelled, "Where the hell do you think your going!?" Raven looked up for a second, but than turned her vision toward the boy before her.

Trunks gulped. He knew that in his normal state, he was not a challenge. But if he transformed, he could at least put up a fight.

"And what's your name?" Asked Raven.

"Get the fuck away from him!!" Vegita yelled.

"I asked you your name boy!" She screamed as she pounced forward. Trunks had no time to react. Her fist caught him in the chin, driving him backwards a few yards. As soon as Trunks regained his composure, he flowed with the kinetic energy, allowing him to make a smooth back flip and landing.

"So, you know something about fighting as well?" 

"A bit," he replied.

"Then show me what you got!" She dashed forward again, this time with a kick. High up in the sky, Vegita tapped into his inner strength, releasing the energy from his body, and concentrating it in one point. His chi surrounded his hand, quickly gathering into one ball of massive energy. In the blink of an eye, the gathered energy had swarmed into a full sized sphere with a rough diameter of two feet. In the next split second, the chi escaped from Vegita's hands, bolting down to the ground faster than lightning.

Raven was twenty feet away from Trunks when the ball of raw energy struck the ground directly in front of her. A gigantic explosion erupted at the moment of collision, followed by a semicircle of pure gold energy. Trunks attempted to leap backwards, forming an X with his hand to protect his face from the powerful burst. Raven was able to block most of the attack, but the explosion had certainly dealt some damage. 

Raven looked up at Vegita, and smiled. "He must be someone close to you," she said to the prince in blue. 

"I told you to stay the fuck away from him," the Super Saiya Jin replied as he flew down to the ground. His feet met the ground with a quiet tipping sound. He walked up to her as calmly as he had ever been, completely unafraid. He knew that he was stronger, and he knew that she was well aware of that. Vegita stood only a few inches away from her face, standing three inches shorter than his opponent. Raven stared deep into his eyes, her cuts and bruises beginning to ache.

In one fluid motion, Vegita's hand whipped out in front of him, slapping Raven straight in the face. Raven was sent flying, crashing into the ground in a cloud of dust. 

"Bitch," Vegita swore, "That's for attacking my son."

* * *

Up near the clouds, the red head was beginning to get highly agitated.

"Just a little bit more, Phoenix," explained the blonde.

"I cant wait anymore, Raiden!" Phoenix looked straight at Raiden, her red eyes explaining that she could wait no longer. Raiden, completely understanding, nodded her head in approval. 

* * *

Raven slowly got up, wincing in pain. Her entire body ached. She never imagined that he was this strong. Raven stifled a cough, but couldn't contain what came along with it. Crimson blood oozed out of her mouth, creeping down her lip and chin, then dripping down to the ground. Her right arm was smeared in flowing blood, each muscle contraction causing blood to spurt from her open wounds.

"Your time here, is over!" Claimed Vegita, as he stretched out his open hand towards Raven. The golden aura emitted from Vegita's body danced wildy, growing larger and larger in size. "Take this bitch!! Big Bang Attack!!!" He screamed as a huge ball of energy blasted from his hand, flying at top speed towards the black haired woman.

Raven looked straight into Vegita's eyes one last time, wondering if this was really the end of her. From out of nowhere, a hum of energy expelled into the air, producing a protective sphere around Raven. The brunette smiled in her situation. How could she have forgotten that she was not alone? Vegita's Big Bang Attack struck the protective wall around the black haired woman, resulting in a colossal explosion. The outburst of energy obliterated everything it touched, leaving behind a crater of great proportion. But not everything was destroyed, for the sphere surrounding Raven, had held.

Vegita looked back up to the sky, noticing that the red headed woman had both her hand stretched out towards Raven, while she continuously murmured something under her breath. "You stay the hell out of this!" Vegita warned, angry that they had interfered. 

The blonde looked directly at him, then vanished, reappearing inches away from him.

"You've hurt Raven. Worse than we had expected. It looks like we'll have to teach you a lesson," she calmly said, disappearing and reappearing back to where she was. _Damn! She's too fast!_ thought Vegita. The woman dressed in red flicked her finger towards her, causing the orb surrounding Raven to float towards her. She snapped her fingers, and the globe vanished. Raven smiled weakly, her wounds still hadn't stop bleeding. Phoenix, noticing this, closed her eyes, murmured under her breath, and began drawing intricate designs into the sky with both her hands. In seconds, a myriad of colors erupted from the tip of her fingers, bathing Raven in a warm and strange light. Like magic, Raven's wounds completely sealed up, her bruises vanishing from sight, her shoulder and nose fitting in perfect place. The remains of blood dried up, leaving her clothes tinted in crimson.

Vegita realized that he was in serious trouble. He could take on one, maybe even two, but definitely not all three of them. Even with the help of Trunks, he could not win. He had to call for help. As much as he hated admitting it, he needed Son Goku's help. 

Vegita relaxed his muscles, getting ready to tap into his saiya jin's heritage and become even more powerful. The waves of gold around him shuddered in response to his call for power, their pattern becoming irregular and awkward. Vegita was close, he could feel the power at his fingertips— 

Suddenly, he felt himself flying backwards, he could taste the iron blood in his mouth. He regained his equilibrium then stopped himself with a wall of his own chi. He looked back at his three opponents. From what he could see, the blonde was the one who had punched him. But why didn't he sense her? He never picked up a raise in chi. He was completely aware of everything, yet somehow, she had crossed that boundary without difficulty. 

"How dare you!?" Vegita, clenching his fists, launched himself forward. Raiden stood absolutely still, almost smiling at his attack. Before Vegita got close, he was stopped by an invisible wall in front of him. He looked up at Phoenix, who once again was pointing at them, constantly whispering to herself. The prince looked back at Raiden, but she was gone. _Shit!_ The blonde appeared behind him, striking at his back with a kick of her leg. 

Vegita flew forward, trying to stop himself before he was attacked again. But Raven had already sped in front of him, smiling as she swung down with her fist, forcing Vegita to change direction. Right before Vegita hit the ground, he was able to flip around, catching himself on all four.

Vegita stood up, turning his gaze skyward. _I will not be defeated... I cant be defeated!_ He thought. Only then did he realize that the blonde was missing. But it was already too late. As he turned around, he only caught a glimpse of a bare fist, then nothing. As he dropped to the ground, unconscious, his yellow chi disappeared, while his hair reverted back to its original color. He hit the ground in a small cloud of dust.

"Looks like our job here is done," said Raiden as she slumped Vegita over her shoulder. She flew up into the sky, meeting up with her two female companions. "Let's get out of here." Both Raven and Phoenix nodded in agreement. They didn't dare oppose Raiden. 

"What do we do with the kid?" asked Raven.

"Leave him, we weren't hired to do anything with him," Raiden replied, "Come on. Thefaster we get paid, the faster we can get the hell out of this planet," with those final words, they sped off.

Trunks watched as they left, trying to hold back his emotions. He definitely didn't feel like crying, but he was itching for a fight. He didn't dare follow them. He knew that would only cause more problems. He definitely needed help. _This is a job for Gotenks!_ He thought as he too flew away from the scene.

* * *

Next Time on Dragonball Z: Split Dimension:

Trunks hurries back home, quickly recounting the current events. Three people volunteer to save Vegita, will they be successful? what dangers will they face? how will things turn out?

Licensed Characters:

Raven, Phoenix, Raiden


	3. Chapter 2: The Rescue Part 1

Status:

Complete

* * *

  


Two

To The Rescue

  


Trunks zoomed through the sky, trying to get back home as fast as possible. Everything that had recently happened was still fresh in his mind, there was no way that he could forget anything. His unusual purple aura surrounded him, driving him to go faster and faster. Finally, in less than five minutes, he had reached his home.

The boy in green landed with a thud, immediately dashing off inside. His home was as big as it could get. Being son to one of the most wealthiest women on Earth offered many options. Bulma was sitting in her chair, fast asleep. She held her unfinished sandwich in one hand, her glass of juice in the other. "Mom! Wake up! Mom! Mom!" Trunks yelled. Bulma sat straight up, trying to figure out what was going on. She sighed as she realized it was only Trunks.

"Trunks," she moaned, "couldn't you see that I was sleeping."

"But Mom—"

"No buts! Go to your room!"

"But Mom—"

"I said no buts! Where's your father anyways?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Three women attacked us and took him away!" Trunks hurried to explain.

"What!?" Bulma gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"I was trying but you— "

"No more buts! I need to call Goku, thank God I recently installed a phone for him," she said as she rushed over to the phone on the wall, and began dialing a series of numbers. 

* * *

RIIIIIIIIIING!! RIIIIIIIIIING!!

"Goku! The phone is ringing! Pick it up!" exclaimed Chi Chi.

"Phone? What's a phone?" replied Goku.

RIIIIIIIIIING!! RIIIIIIIIIING!!

"Goku! Bulma made a phone for us, its on the wall right next to you!"

"Oh, so that's a phone," Son Goku stood up from the dinner table, cramming some last bits of food into his mouth. _How do I answer the phone?_ _Well, she did say pick it up._ Goku grabbed the base of the phone, trying to pick it all up. Seeing that phone was stuck, he added some more strength, forcing the phone to rip off the wall. _Uh oh..._ he thought.

RIIIIIIIIIING!! RIIIIIIIIIING!!

"Goku, just pick up the handle!" Explained Chi Chi.

Goku did as he was told, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Um... hello?"

"Goku? It's about time!" boomed a voice from the inside of the phone.

"Whoa, the phone is talking!!"

"Goku! Its me, Bulma!"

"Bulma? What are you doing inside the phone?"

"Goku! Please come to my house immediately!"

"Um... Ok,"

"I'll see you soon!" said Bulma as she hung up.

"But how am I going to see you if your in the phone? Bulma? Hello?" Goku put down the phone, wondering why Bulma wasn't there anymore. Chi Chi's jaw dropped as she walked into the kitchen.

"Goku, what did you do!?"

"You told me to pick up the phone..."

"AARRGGHH!!"

* * *

Goku and Goten took off into the sky, waving good bye to his wife. Goten had come along to see Trunks, eager to play with the hundreds and hundreds of his friend's toy's. Goku slowed down, allowing Goten to keep up with him. They flew over mountain and trees, until slowly, the land eased, and the forest of trees thinned.

Soon enough, the city opened before them, revealing the huge Capsule Corporation. They both dived down, until they landed softly on the green grass. Goku picked up Goten, letting him sit on his shoulder. Quietly, they walked inside.

Immediately, Goku's mood changed. Bulma was sobbing at the table, while Trunks was trying to comfort her. Goten leaped off Goku, rushing to Trunks' side.

"Bulma, what's wrong?" He asked, walking over, sitting down at the table.

"Please, Son Goku, bring him back," she pleaded.

"Bring who back?"

"Son Goku, Vegita's been kidnapped," Trunks' announced. "Me and my dad were training, when three woman flew up to us. They began fighting, and dad was winning, but they ganged up on him and beat him, then they left."

"Huh?" Goku was confused. Everything was happening way too fast. "Please, slow down, and tell me everything." Trunks did as he was told, telling them absolutely everything. Finally, after a long thirty minute discussion, Goku understood everything. Goku was no fool. Anybody who can knockout Vegita with one attack is no novice, and no weakling. They were dealing with a trio of deadly and powerful fighters.

"I have to go save my father!"

"Trunks, if you think your going anywhere, then your sadly mistaken!" exclaimed Bulma.

"But mom—"

"I said no more buts!"

"Bulma, maybe you should let him go. Gohan is finishing up school, and Piccolo is never around. I'll need as much help as I can get. And having Gotenks by my side will really help me out," Goku explained.

"Does that mean I can go too Dad?" Goten asked.

"Well, yes."

"All right, fine, Trunks can go with you, but only if Goten goes," agreed Bulma.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it. We're dealing with some powerful people here. My only question is this: Why Vegita?"

"Well, they said they were hired to do it," Trunks said as he tightened his sash.

"Hm... I'll try and locate Vegita's chi, so we can get started," Goku closed his eyes, touching his forehead with his middle and index finger. Son Goku expanded his chi, extending it over the entire world. He could everybody's chi, whether low or high. But he couldn't pick up Vegita's chi signature. He tried once more, going from each place. But with the same result. "For some reason, I can't lock on. Looks like we're going to have to take Trunks' advice and head Northeast. It's the only lead we have right now." Goten and Trunks nodded in agreement. Not that they really had any say in the matter. "Bulma, if Chi Chi wants to know where we are, try and tell her with ease. Try not to get her too mad."

"What!? Your leaving me off with the hard part!?"

"Sorry, but we don't have any time." Goku stepped outside, followed by the two young boys. "We have to hurry, good bye Bulma." Goku released his chi, enveloping his entire body. Goten and Trunks did the same, allowing to float up into the sky.

"Oh, and Bulma, how did you get out of the phone?" Goku asked.

Bulma smiled, "I'll tell you when you get back," _Goku was always the best to make me feel better... Please come back safe..._

* * *

Next Time on Dragonball Z: Split Dimension

Vegita is interrogated by his kidnapper. But who is he? How is he related to Vegita?


End file.
